The Unexpected
by Ro0tin4Kagome
Summary: [OneshotCompletish] No one thought to think at the time when you relax, when theres no demons around there was danger were you least expected it. [LIME]


**Hello peoples! Well r4k is back.. kind of any way. NE who... I been writing this since... I dont remember .. don't matter... heres just a simple one-shot that I always wanted someone to do. **

**Bewarned now! It is citrisy! Meaning it does contain some sexual content.. well basically its all sexual content. So if you are underage DO NOT READ IT! Yet if you feel like you are old enough to read it and have seen enough of it in your life.. feel free but it not much. But its your choice. Usually I dont believe in what I wrote but... heyy what can I say.. I changed my mind. So there is a surprise at the end.. that WILL be mentioned at the end. So enough of this 'talking' and to the -shot. Hope you like it. Critism is wanted in any forms. FLAMES are allowed so ..feel free. I dont care its up to you. **

**---------------------------------**

As they glided across the treetops, day was turning into night, yet they still haven't met back up with the rest of the group.

"_Hey Inuyasha, when do you think we will meet up with Miroku and Sango? We have been traveling for two days so far?"_

"_Keh, we should be about a day and a half away"_

"_Oh, okay well do you think we can make camp it's getting late and I'm hungry?"_

"_Whatever."_

As the two of them made camp, Kagome notices that there is a small lake near by.

"_Hey Inuyasha there is a lake near by here and I desperately need a bath. So I'm going to go okay?"_

"_WHAT! NO! It's dark out."_

"_I don't care! I'm GOING! And you won't stop me. SIT!"_

_----------------------------------------------_

After undressing, as Kagome walks into the lake she feels something funny on her legs. Thinking she was imagining it she goes further into the lake. Now with the water level just above her breast she knows she definitely feels something tingling on her legs and rising higher. Unsure what it is she looks down and sees a small black blob wiggling itself higher and higher until it finally stopped to rest in the valley between her breasts. Captivated by how it moved, leaving a tingling trail behind it as it kept moving on. Finally coming back to her senses and recognizing what is actually on her, she starts to panic.

"_Oh no… oh no... oh no…. LEECHES!"_

Holding back a scream she tries to calm down and starts to walk back to the shore, in doing so Kagome begins to see more and more of the little black blobs covering her body. As she reaches the shore looking down once again to see the little blood sucker slimy outer coat shining in the moonlight.

Remembering that to get them off they needed to be burned off. Yet having no way to make a fire here and knowing she can't pull them off her last choice is Inuyasha.

_"No I refuse to let Inuyasha see me like this. Then again I have to get them off fast or I could die."_

Giving in to the idea she screams out:

_"INUYASHA!!"_

_------------------------------------------------_

Back in camp, grumbling how Kagome sit him yet keeping an ear out for anything going in Kagome's direction, he hears Kagome scream out his name.

Scared that he didn't notice something and let it slip by he rushes to lake. Once reaching there looking around to see what was stupid enough to harm his Kagome. Not seeing what the problem was, his eyes fall on to the light that is his life. Bear to the world and to his eyes. His eyes not noticing the multitude of miniature vampires along her body, only seeing her goddess like form. Remembering that she can see him he blushes and lifts his eyes to her face to see a blush of her own going down to her neck, which tempted him into staring at the globes just below it.

Trying desperately to remember how to talk he stutters out:

_"Ah... umm…. you called me?"_

"_Umm… I need your help?"_

Becoming serious_, "With what? What's wrong?"_

"_I umm…. Need you to help me get the leeches off me, I have to hurry and I can't do it on my own there are to many."_

_"Where are they?"_

Giving him a confused look, _"Can't you see them?"_ She says as she points her finger towards her legs and chest.

Finally noticing the black creatures all over her body he starts to walk over to her putting a clawed finger over the one in the valley of her breasts feeling it, _"How?"_

"_I'm not all that sure, we could burn them off? But as long as we don't pull them off I think I will be fine."_

Not really liking the idea of having to burn her he gently puts his claw into the leech he was touching. Slicing it in half, yet while cutting it the smell of Kagome's blood hits him. Looking back up at her face wondering if he harmed her, he sees her with her eyes close biting her lip. Now scared that he hurt her he was about to back away when her eyes open connecting with his.

_"Did I cut you?"_ Inuyasha asks worried.

"_No, why?"_

_"I can smell your blood."_

"_Oh that's because the leeches are sucking my blood. That's why I couldn't do it on my own. We have to hurry up and get them off."_

Shocked top hear what she said, Inuyasha became more determined to get off. _"I'll cut them, just stand still"_

Seeing her nod her head he kneels in front of her placing a hand on the small of her back. Determination blocking out how soft her skin is. He starts to gently cut off the leeches along her stomach.

As he cuts the leeches off Kagome starts to get arouse. Feeling his warm, calloused hand on her, his claws tickling her skin as it glides gently across her skin and the caress of his breath on her stomach. Deep down wishing he would go lower.

Sensing the change in her scent, the provocative scent making chills go throughout his body. Yet fear of losing her weighted out the need to ravishing her. Finishing with her stomach he starts on her legs. Doing so he unconsciously slid his hand over her ass settling just under it, where it starts to curve up. Only later recognizing what he did as he smelt her excitement even more, he blushed as he finished the ones on her front. Then agreeing to him-self that the ones in-between her legs be taken care of last.

Gently pushing on her hips to get her to turn around, he quickly starts to take care of the ones on the back of her legs. Not liking how much blood he sees and smells he finishes up the back. Trying to swallow, yet his throat is dry when he notices what he must do next. Standing up he looks down into her eyes, trying to wordlessly tell her what he must do and asking for her consent.

Silently wondering why Inuyasha stopped, hearing him stand up she looks up into his eyes. Realizing what he was silently trying to tell her, smiling, she laid her self down onto grass on her back spreading her legs apart.

Excited yet scared that she understood and was allowing him to touch her there. Bending down in-between her legs, discreetly sniffing he was relieved she was untouched. But then her scent her scent hit him full force. Not sure how long he could hold back from doing something he'll get "sit" for. He, without delay, began to cut the last of the leeches off of her inner thighs and on top of her sex where her curls were.

Finishing he hovered over her body, making Kagome look at him as he told her:

"I'm going to close the wounds it might sting, okay?"

Seeing her clearly nod her head he moved his head to her chest, unsure if he should continue, he shyly started to lick on the wound in the valley between her bosoms.

As Inuyasha began to lick her wounds closed Kagome had to bite her lip to stop a moan from emerging. Yet feeling his hot, rough tongue on her body, long slow licks steadily going lower and lower was making it harder to stop it. Noticing he was finishing the front of her right leg she lifted the healed left one to make it easier to reach the cuts than having to go on her stomach. However once she lifted her leg Inuyasha's hold on his sanity slipped a little as he became slightly intoxicated by her scent. Unsure how long he could hold his demon back he started to quicken his pace, finishing the back of both legs in a little amount of time. Having finished closing all of her wounds, all except the ones he had been secretly waiting to do.

Slowly lowering her leg back down to the ground, he starts to slide his hands to her knees holding them as he starts to lick his way down her thigh.

-------------------------------------------------------

As Inuyasha finished the back of her legs she knew what was coming next, as she felt his hot breathe on the inside of her thigh she had to hold on to the surrounding grass to stop her from letting out the moan that's been pushing itself up her throat. But she knew she couldn't let it out, doing that would scare Inuyasha thus making him stop this heavenly torture. Feeling him move on to the next thigh, skipping the one place she desperately wanted him to be, she almost ripped the grass out of frustration.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Having to skip over her wet sex was one of the hardest things Inuyasha had done. Once he finished her final thigh he hovered over her sex unsure of what to do. Yet once he smelt his wench's scent become even more aroused the heat in his loins grew even more. Making his decision he licked closed the wound above her sex before he moved to her dripping lips. Taking an experimental lick, he unleashed Kagome's suppressed moan giving Inuyasha all the approval he needed as he started to make long slow licks upon her core in return hearing Kagome moan some more. Unable to contain himself Inuyasha began lick harder, loving the taste. Unable to quench his thirst for her he started to suck her clit, nipping her and there, making Kagome moan with delight and making more juices flow out. Which were eagerly taking in. Without any warning he pushes his tongue into her causing Kagome to almost scream out his name out and slip her hands onto his head twining strands of his hair between her fingers. Slightly pushing his face closer to her. Never once stopping with his attack on her core he started to quicken his tongues pace. Feeling the slight quiver inside of her gave him warning that she was going to cum soon he started to rub the bundle of nerves, he discovered earlier with his thumb. Unable to take anymore Kagome came onto Inuyasha's face, which he didn't mind as he continued to lick it up.

Panting Kagome sat up looking down at the hanyou she loved and pulled his head up into a passionate kiss.

----------------------------

**So this is NOT the end... its like a to be continue... Well this is why.. I have never and doubt I WILL ever write a lemon. Just dont have that talent. But if there is some people out there who do ..and think they can do it or will do it for me. E-mail me or send me a PM.. okay. So for now this is it. Hoped you liked it. ALSO! I have a feeling some one might mention this.. i DID NOT research on the fact that if there is or is not any leeches in Japan but in my mind there is so OH well for you . -**

**Also if there is someone out there who thinks they can write this story better also PM me because i wouldnt mind if you do.. but I would at least like you to ask first. **

**Review please!**

**R4K**


End file.
